Bucky and the schizophrenic girl
by CBL's Little Angel
Summary: After HYDRA tried to take over the world, Bucky ran away in Canada to try to find out who he is and to start a new life. But then he will meet a special girl named Darcy, who just ran away, just like him, from the psychiatric hospital she was in. They both find happiness and protection in each other. But what will happen when Steve and Sam will disturb their lovely life?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I had a dream about Bucky and I had him stuck in my mind, so I decided to make a story. I really hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>It was a dark and cloudy night in Canada. No sound, no cars... only silence.<p>

It was one week after HYDRA had tried to take over the world..

Bucky was walking in the lonely night. He had a coat to hide his metallic arm and a glove to hide his hand. He was walking for no reason, just to clean his mind. But his walk was going to take a way he wasn't ready for.

Around midnight, he passed on a little bridge, with almost no lights. There was no one, until he saw a silhouette on the barriers of the bridge. He realized the person was about to jump of the bridge. He went near the person, a woman. She swayed back and forth, like if she wasn't sure of her decision. She was wearing a sort of jacket, like the ones in the hospitals.

'' Excuse-me.'' Bucky said.

The girl looked at him with a frightening look.

''Get out of my head...'' she said. ''You're not real.. He's not real, he's not real, don't let him change something...''

''Umm, actually I am real...'' Bucky said.

Then, he noticed that the girl had on her wrist a metallic bracelet, just like in psychiatric hospital.

''Don't jump, please.'' Bucky said. ''I'm sure it's not a good idea.''

''And I'm sure you have other things to do than talk to me.'' she answered.

''Actually no, I don't. I have no friends, no family... I ran away to find out who I was and to start a new life. So no, I don't have anything else to do. Would you explain to me why you want to jump and why you were in a psychiatric hospital? Maybe I can help you. ''

The girl looked at him with a strange look, but she finally answered.

''To make a short story, I don't have any friends, my parents hates me and I just ran away from the hospital I was in. All of that because I accidentally killed my sister. So could you please let me do what I have to do.''

''I'm sure there's something else.. you thought I wasn't real. Why?''

''Because I'm schizophrenic .''

The girl stared at him before she looked back at the nothing under her.

''What's your name?'' Bucky asked.

The girl sighed.

''My name is Darcy'' she answered.

''Hi Darcy...I'm...'' he hesitated, not sur of what he was supposed to answer.

''Call me Bucky.'' he finally said. '' This is nice to meet you. Would you like to go drink a coffee with me?''

The girl stared at him and finally nodded. Bucky went closer and held out his normal hand. The girl slowly took it and she went down the barriers. They both looked at each other before Bucky started to walk. The girl quietly followed him in the night that became suddenly more pleasant for both.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thanks for the follows/favorites... normally it takes two or three chapter before I get some...:D Also, don't be afraid to review!**

**Oh and I forgot to precise that I speak French, so sorry for the mistakes... also, go che****ck out my others stories :)**

* * *

><p>Bucky stopped at a coffee shop to buy them to coffee. Darcy didn't enter the shop, because her clothes weren't really... discreet. Then, they both went in a park.<p>

''I didn't drink coffee since so long time'' Darcy said. ''I was in this hospital for... maybe ten years.''

''For that long... That's many years, I think.'' Bucky said.

''My disease didn't get better. It got worse so... They kept me there.''

''How did you killed you sister?'' indiscreetly asked Bucky.

The girl didn't answer in the first minute, then she started to talk.

''I thought she was someone else. When you are schizophrenic, everything around you change. I see people that are not there for real, I hear things... I was and still really stressed. My sister and I were living together. She knew I was sick... Even my parents didn't knew it. Anyway, she wanted me to stay with her. One day, she went at a bar, and I didn't want to go. So I stayed home. She came back earlier than what she had say...She scares me and I took a knife and...Well, you guess. But I remember her last words before she stopped breathing. She said: ''Don't let them ruin your life...''But that was too late. So, that's my story. What's yours?''

Bucky smiled and removed his glove, so Darcy could see his hand.

''To make it brief, I'm born in the beginning of the nineties, and I supposedly died... but I wasn't dead. A secret organisation called HYDRA gave me that arm and froze me. After that, I became a killer machine. But the ones who created me died and my ancien best friend saved my ass, and then I save his. Then I ran away to try to start a new life.''

''Wow.'' the girl said. ''That's... crazy...''

''You don't believe me, right?'' he said.

The girl laughed.

''Are you kidding? Of course I believe you. I know what it's like when people don't believe you...''

Bucky laugh to. Then the girl looked at one of the swing and shook her head.

''Ooh, she's back...'' she said.

''What? Who's back?'' asked Bucky.

''Kelly... It's one of the people that I always see. She's a young girl. My psychologist thought that she was probably my imaginary friend when I was young. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tell you this...''

''That's okay.''

They finally talked for maybe one hour. Darcy talked about her live in the hospital, and Bucky about his short life with HYDRA. When Darcy finished her coffee, she stood up.

''So, thanks for the coffee, Bucky.'' she said.

''Wait, where are you going?'' Bucky asked.

''At my aunt house, I think.''

''No way. It's 1am: you are coming with me. At my house.''

''No... I don't th...''

''That wasn't a question. Come on.''

Bucky took her arms and he lead her to his little house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I had a lot of homework this week... hope you'll like this chapter :).**

* * *

><p>Bucky's house wasn't really a house... it was a little apartment... kind of. One bedroom, one bathroom, a little kitchen, a little living room and a little dining room.<p>

''I know, it's small'' Bucky said.

''Trust me, it's a way bigger than the white room I was in at the hospital.'' said Darcy.

She smiled. She had a beautiful smile. Darcy had brown and short hair. She wasn't small, but not tall either. Bucky noticed she had one eye brown and the other one was more green.

''You'll take the bed. I'll take the couch.'' Bucky said.

''No, you own this... house. You'll take the bed.'' Darcy said.

''No. You are my guess. Come on, I'll give you a t-shirt and a short.''

Bucky gave her a large t-shirt and a large short. Darcy was looking just like a little girl in too big clothes. Bucky actually found her cute. He was about to leave her in the bedroom, but Darcy stopped him.

''Thanks.. for all you did for me.'' she said.

''It's nothing...'' Bucky said.

''It's not. Can I tell you something funny?''

''Of course.''

''Tonight, when I was with you, I didn't see anyone who wasn't real. Except Kelly, but she vanished right after we started to talk for real.''

''That's a good new.''

''Yeah...Good night.''

She smiled. Bucky smiled at her back.

* * *

><p>It was 4am, but Bucky wasn't sleeping at all. He was thinking about Darcy. About her eyes, that was always looking nervously around her, about her shy smile and her tousled hair.<p>

Suddenly, he heard her scream. He stood up of the couch and ran to his room, where Darcy was sleeping. He opened the light and found Darcy huddled up in a corner of the room. He ran at her. She was whispering weird things like: ''Get away from me'' and ''Please, go away.''

''Darcy...'' Bucky said.

She jumped of fear and look at Bucky.

''It's me.'' Bucky said.

''Bucky?'' she whispered. ''Bucky!''

She jumped on him and took him in his arms.

''What happened?'' Bucky asked.

''I saw people... they were bleeding, and they were asking fo my help...'' Darcy said.

''It's okay...Everything's fine.''

Darcy stand in Bucky arms fr two minutes, then she finally got up and she went back to bed.

''I'll be fine.'' she said.

''Are you sure?'' Bucky asked.

''Yeah...''

Bucky closed the light and went back on the couch. He though about Darcy again, then he fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't be afraid to review :D**

* * *

><p>Bucky woke up at 8am. He didn't find Darcy in his bed. He first thought she was gone, then he saw her in the backyard. She was sitting on the grass and she was looking at the morning sky. He went outside too. He realized that she was talking. But to who?<p>

''Don't say that..'' she said.

She seem to be listening an answer from someone, then she answer.

''He's just.. really kind'' she said.

''Who's kind?'' asked Bucky.

Darcy jumped, scared by him.

''So, who's kind?'' repeated Bucky.

''You...'' answered shyly Darcy.

Bucky went to sat next to her.

''Who were you talking to?'' he asked.

''Kelly, who else.'' she answered. ''I'm sorry, for this night...''

''No, that's okay.''

''I'll probably go see my aunt. She was coming more often than my parents to see me. When, she learned what I've done, she was sad... but she knew it wasn't my fault.''

Bucky look at his feet.

''You know... I thought that... maybe you could stay here for a while. I started a new life, and you too, you should try to forget the past. And, you told me yesterday you hadn't seen anyone not real when you were with me. You are making progresses.''

''You.. you want me to stay here?'' asked Darcy.

Bucky smiled.

''Yes, I want you to stay here. Come on, let's take breakfast.'' Bucky said.

They were eating their breakfast on the little table in the dinning TV was on, on the news. Bucky and Darcy were talking, when something on the news attracted their attention.

''Yesterday night, a young woman escaped from the Whitby Psychiatric Hospital, in Whitby, in Ontario, Canada.'' said the girl at the TV. ''This young girl, named Darcy Shay, suffer from schizophrenia. She stole a key from the nurses and she escaped. She's not considered like dangerous, but if you see her, be careful.''

They showed on the TV a picture of Darcy. Darcy stopped breathing.

''If you see her, call the police or the hospital.''

Bucky turned the TV off.

''I don't want to go back there.'' Darcy said, tears in her eyes. ''Please...''

''You won't go back there. You'll stay with me here, okay?''

Darcy nodded.

''Thanks...'' she said.

They smiled at each other. Then Bucky looked at her body.

''But we will need to buy you clothes.'' Bucky said.

Darcy laughed, and they finished their breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry, I was supposed to post a chapter yesterday, but I've been sick... I'm sorry. Now I'm back and I'll try to post another chapter soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>''I thought about it'' Darcy said after their breakfast. ''Even if I put your clothes and if I try to hide my face, people in the shop will suspect something... and even if you only buy me a pair on jeans, one or two shirt and some underwear, it will cost a lot of money.''<p>

''Money is not a problem.'' said Bucky. ''I haven't told you, but this is the house of a dead member of Hydra, so when I left Hydra, I came here. The guy who died wasn't trusting banks... so I found here a lot of money.''

''I don't want to be seen...'' said Darcy, with eyes like those of puppies.

''Okay...But I really think you need clothes...''

''When I went at the hospital, all of my clothes were sent at my parents house. They live near here, about one hour from here if we walk...''

''I guess they are at work.''

''Indeed they are. Come on.''

Darcy was about to leave but Bucky stopped her.

''You're still in your ''Pyjama'' '' he said.

Darcy looked at herself and laughed.

About an hour after, Bucky and Darcy were in front of the house of Darcy's parents. She looked at her house, probably filled with good memories, with a nostalgic look.

''Come on'' she said.

Darcy started to walk around the house, to get to the backyard.

''My parents never lock the back door.'' she said to Bucky.

Like she had said, the door in question wasn't lock. She entered the house, Bucky behind her. She ran upstairs. She walked slowly in the corridor. There were pictures hanged on the two walls. Darcy stopped in front of one of them. Bucky looked at it two. On the picture, there were two girls. Bucky recognized Darcy really easily. On the picture, her hair were longer, but she had the same little face.

''This picture have been taken two months before the... tragedy. It was at Vancouver. My sister was 28 years old. She brought me there because it was the Olympics Games. It was really fun.'' Darcy said.

With her finger, she indicated the other girl on the picture. The girl had blond hair and green eyes. She was smiling at the camera, and she was holding Darcy's shoulder.

''That's my... well, she was my sister.'' Darcy said.

''What was her name?'' Bucky asked.

''Ashley...'' Darcy said.

She sighed and turn around. She walk to a door and opened it. The room was painted in blue.

''My pre-teenage room, just before I left to live with my sister.'' Said Darcy.

She opened the closet, took a big bag and started to throw clothes in it. Then, she opened drawers and took some underwear. Darcy took others personal effects and she closed her bag. She looked at some pictures hanged on her board. She took some of them and put them in her bag.

''Come on.'' she said. ''Let's go.''

They both left the room and went by to Bucky's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**So just to tell you, ****I'll be gone for two days, and this week-en it's my little sister birthday, but I will try to post another chapter.**

* * *

><p>On day passed. Then, another. Bucky and Darcy were not doing a lot of things: Talking, walking, going outside when everyone were at work, eating...<p>

And every night it was the same: Darcy was seeing people in her room and she was screaming. Bucky was running to her room and he was comforting her. Then, they both get back to sleep in their own bed. Sometimes, she was screaming three or four time at night. But curiously, it didn't seem to bother Bucky.

One week pass. It was the same routine... until one night, something change.

''GET AWAY FROM ME'' yelled Darcy.

Bucky suddenly woke up. He rapidly stood up and went at Darcy's/his room. Darcy was hiding herself under the blanket.

''GET AWAY!'' she screamed once more.

''It's me'' Bucky said.

He went near the bed, as Darcy stopped screaming.

''Bucky?'' she asked with a little voice.

Bucky went to sit on the bed near her.

''I'm here.'' he said.

She removed the blanket from her face and looked at him.

''I'm so sorry..'' she said. ''Your neighbours will start thinking that you kidnapped me...''

Bucky smiled.

''Don't worry... We both know I didn't kidnapped you.''

He stood up and started to leave, but Darcy stopped her.

''I want to ask you a favor...'' she said.

''Yeah, what do you want?'' Bucky asked.

''Could you... could you stay with me?''

Bucky's eyes wide opened.

''Forget that...'' Darcy said. ''That.. That was silly. I'm sorry.''

''No!'' Bucky said, maybe to rapidly. ''No, that's not... that's not silly.''

Darcy smiled. She moved a bit to let him take place in the bed. Darcy went into Bucky's arm, to his great joy. They both rapidly felt asleep in each others arms.

For the rest of the night, Darcy didn't wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I made this chapter longer because I want you to forgive me because I didn't post a chapter since a moment... I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Darcy asked to Bucky if he could stay again with her the night after. Again, Bucky accepted. Another week passed. Every night, he was staying with her... It was official: when Darcy was with Bucky, she wasn't seeing anyone that wasn't real. And when Bucky was with Darcy, he wasn't thinking about HYDRA and all the stuff around that. Slowly, they were finding comfort in each other's arms, and they were both starting a new and a happy life.<p>

It was 9 pm. Bucky was going out of the shower when he realize he had forgotten something in his room. He put a towel around his waist and went to his room... where Darcy was.

''Oh, I'm sorry'' he said.

Darcy was sitting on the bed and she was talking to Kelly, but when Bucky enter the room, Kelly disappeared.

''No, that's okay...'' Darcy said, amazed by the perfectness of Bucky's body. ''It's your room anyway...''

Bucky started to search something in one of the drawer of the dresser. Darcy stood up and went behind Bucky. Bucky turned around and jumped.

''You scared me.'' he said.

''Sorry...''

Darcy looked at Bucky's metal arm. She slightly touch the border between his chest and the metallic arm. Bucky shivered. Darcy rapidly removed her finger,

''I'm sorry... Did I hurt you?'' she asked.

Bucky shook his head.

''Let's say that the brainwashing were a thousand time worst...'' he said.

Bucky looked straight into her eyes. Darcy shivered. She could see in his eyes how he had suffer... and he could see in her eyes how she had suffer as well. They both got closer to each other, and Bucky took her head in his normal hand. He slowly approached his face from hers, and Darcy did the same. Slowly, their lips met each others... Bucky put his other arm on her back and Darcy took his face with both of her hands. Bucky held her in his arms, as if he didn't want her to escape from him. Their kisses were filled with more and more emotions, but suddenly Bucky broke the kiss and remove his metallic arm from Darcy's back.

''I.. I don't want to hurt you...'' he said, sadness in his eyes.

Darcy stroked his cheek.

''You won't hurt me...'' she said.

Bucky started to kiss her again. Darcy slowly lead him to the bed.

''I think I love you...'' she whispered into Bucky's ear.

Bucky smiled.

''I think I love you too.'' he said. ''No... I'm pretty sure of it.''

The next morning, Bucky woke up first. Darcy was sleeping next to him, naked. Bucky sat in the bed and looked at Darcy. His eyebrows wrinkled when he saw bruises on Darcy's arm. Bucky saw five little bruises, like if someone had squeeze her arm with his hand. Darcy didn't have those bruises before this night... before they made love. Bucky put his metallic hand on the bruises. It was fitting perfectly. He grumbled. He was about to get out of the bed but a cold hand took his wrist.

''It doesn't hurt...'' Darcy said to Bucky. ''Those bruises... they doesn't hurt.''

She opened her eyes and smiled.

''I hate myself now..'' Bucky said.

Darcy laughed.

''Bucky, those bruises are nothing comparatively to the pain I felt all the time I was in the asylum... people thought I was crazy... It was a hundred time painful than those bruises. And this night was the second best night of my entire life, trust me...'' she said.

''What's your best night..?'' Bucky asked.

''When I met you...''

Bucky took Darcy into his arms.

''I can't imagine my life without you now...'' she said, tears in her eyes. ''And don't hate yourself... you are the best thing that ever happen to me...''

Bucky kissed the top of her head.

''Being frozen in time have is advantages...'' Bucky said.

''You know that if you had really died seventy years ago, I would probably be dead by now... I would have jump off the bridge...''

Bucky hold her closer.

''But you saved my life...'' she said. '' You're my hero. And I want to be with you.. forever.''

''If you want to start a new life, we could buy a house, move to another country...'' Bucky said.

Darcy shook her head.

''I'm still a fugitive, and HYDRA probably still out there... and your friend, Steve Rogers as well. Maybe he's trying to find you.''

''He's not my friend...''

''He is. You just don't remember him.''

Bucky sighed and looked into Darcy's eyes.

''I love you... more than everything else.'' he said.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to post the next chapter before friday...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter before Friday, just like I said! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Three other days past. It was 7pm. Bucky was in the shower, and Darcy was watching the TV, along with Kelly. Then someone knocked at the door. Darcy looked at the door. Someone knocked again. Darcy finally stood up from the couch and went to the door. She opened it. There was two men. One with blond hair and blue eyes. The other had black skin, short hair and brown eyes.<p>

''Excuse me, ma'am,'' said the blond man. ''I' searching for my friend Bucky Barnes or James... Maybe you know him... or maybe you've you seen him around here.''

The guy took something from his pocket and gave it to Darcy. It was a picture of Bucky, when it was the World War 2...

''His hair are slightly longer...'' the blond man said. ''So, do you know him..?''

Darcy looked at the man. Then, she realized it was Steve Rogers. The Steve Rogers. Bucky had talk to her about him. He told her that they knew each other back in the 1900s and that he had been frozen in ice, just like him. But she didn't know the other man. Darcy rapidly thought. She had start a new life with Bucky. And she didn't want to finish it now. So after a few seconds, she answered.

''No... I'm sorry..'' she said. ''I've never seen him before.''

''Darcy? Who is it?'' screamed the voice of Bucky from the bathroom.

Hopefully, Steve didn't seemed to recognize his voice.

''That's nothing, honey.'' she screamed back.

Steve apologized and Darcy was about to close the door, but Bucky got his head out of the bathroom... and Steve saw him.

''Bucky?'' he asked.

''Steve...'' Bucky said. ''Just...give me a second.''

He closed the door of the bathroom. Darcy, Steve and Sam all thought that Bucky was trying to run away, but he got out of the bathroom one minute later, dressed. He would never leave Darcy like that, without saying anything. She needed him... and he needed her.

''Hi, old friend.'' Steve said.

''Hi...Come in... I guess'' said Bucky.

Darcy went near him while the two men entered the little apartment.

''This is Steve Rogers...'' Bucky said to Darcy.

''I know...'' she said. ''I'm Darcy...''

'' Hi Darcy... Nice to meet you... This his Sam...'' Steve said, talking about the other guy.

''I've already met Bucky...'' Sam said.

''Yeah...'' Bucky said. ''How... how did you find me?''

''SHIELD helped me. So, how is it going?''

''I'm good...''

''Guys, I think you two have a lot to say to each other.'' Darcy said. ''Sam and I should go take a walk.''

''Are you sure you'll be okay out there.'' Bucky asked quietly.

''I'll be.''

She kissed him rapidly and went to see Sam. They both got out of the room, leaving Steve and Bucky alone.

''Please don't try to kill me.'' Steve said.

''I won't try...'' Bucky said. ''I'm not with HYDRA anymore... I've never been with them... they just brainwashed me.''

They both stopped talking. Bucky invited Steve to sit on the couch.

''So... Do you remember anything? Before HYDRA..'' Steve asked a few moment later.

''I just have some flashbacks.'' Bucky answered

''Well, if you want, I could explain to you your story.''

''I want to know the truth.''

''I'll tell you the truth. But you have to trust me.''

Bucky hesitated, but he finally accepted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the follows/favorites ! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam and Darcy were walking outside, in a lonely street, so no one would see her.<p>

''How did you met Barnes?'' Sam asked.

''I was about to throw myself off the bridge.'' Darcy answered.

''Why?''

''Because I was a fugitive from an asylum...I still one. I didn't want to live anymore. But he arrived and... and he saved me. He invited me in his house and after two weeks, we fell in love.''

''Wow... he doesn't scare you with his arm and with his past? You're not scare that if is angry, he will hurt you?''

Darcy thought about the bruises on her body.

''No...'' she lied. '' He loves me, he won't hurt me. I know he have done bad things, but he wants to forget them. And now that Steve is back in his life, he will be obligated to remember those things he wants to forget.''

''Don't worry... Steve knows him, he will be carefull with him. But why were you in an asylum?''

''I'm schizophrenic and I killed my sister. I didn't want to kill her, just for you to know. I thought she was someone else and... well you guess.''

''So.. you see people and heard voices?''

Darcy nodded.

'' Can you differ real and false?'' Sam asked.

''No... that's my problem.'' she answered. ''Look around you.. Do you see people?''

Sam looked around him.

''No.''he answered.

''Well, I see an old man with his skin all burned, a young couple that look depressed, a woman, twins, and of course Kelly.'' Darcy said.

'Who's Kelly?''

''A little girl that I see since I'm... well sick. She's walking right next to you.''

Sam looked next to him, just to be sure. Darcy laughed.

''You won't see her. But you're lucky, she likes you.''

Darcy suddenly stopped walking and looked at the street.. Sam stopped as well.

''You okay?'' he asked.

Darcy frowned.

''Kelly, where are you going?'' she asked.

''What's going on?'' Sam asked.

''Kelly is in the middle the street...Kelly...KELLY!''

Darcy screamed and fell on her knees. Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

''Are you okay?'' he asked.

Darcy looked at him. He saw tears in her eyes.

''Kelly... she have been hit by a car...'' she said, terrified.

''Come on, I think we should go back to your house...'' he said.

Darcy nodded. Sam helped her to stood up on her feet and they started to walk back to Bucky's house.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while, one week I think... I truly apologize... But enjoy! :P**

* * *

><p>Steve and Bucky were talking in the kitchen when Steve asked a delicate question to his friend.<p>

''I don't want you to be angry, but I need to asked you a question.'' Steve said. ''You and Darcy probably made love together... and I saw bruises on her arm. Are you sure she's... she's safe with you?''

Bucky took a while to answer.

''I love her...''

''I don't want her to be hurt by you...''

''Look, Rogers, I know I can be dangerous for her, but she loves me and I love her. Since she entered that house, I know she was in danger. But there's no way I'm leaving her.''

Bucky was looking angrily at Steve. Old memories from HYDRA started to attack Bucky's mind.

''Bucky, I don't want you to be angry at me'' Steve repeated. ''I just want Darcy to be safe...''

''If you came here to say to me to quit the only person I like in this world, you should leave now.''

Bucky was talking loudly. Steve was about to reply something when the door suddenly opened. Darcy entered the house and ran into Bucky's arms. She started sobbing.

''What happened?'' Steve and Bucky asked to Sam at the same time.

''I don't know...'' he said. ''She said something about a Kelly being hit by a car and after that she ran away... I didn't do anything.''

''What happened?'' Bucky asked, Darcy in his arms.

''Well, Kelly just ran in the street... and a car hit her... she was bleeding a lot... and...'' Darcy started, but she didn't finish her sentence and she hid her face into Bucky's neck.

''Who's Kelly'' asked Steve.

Sam explain to Steve who was Kelly as Bucky was comforting Darcy.

''Where is she now?'' asked Bucky.

Darcy looked around her. She stop her eyes near Sam.

''There...'' she said.

''Is she okay..?'' Bucky asked.

''Now she is... she's not bleeding anymore, and she's smiling. Why did you do that?'' she then asked to Kelly.

Darcy seemed to listen to an answer then she nodded.

''Don't do that ever again.'' she said to Kelly.

''What did she answered?'' Sam asked.

''She said she didn't know why she did that.'' Darcy answered.

She wiped the tears on her cheeks and apologized herself for her behavior. She offer something to drink to her guests. Sam and Steve both said yes to a glass of water. The men sat in the kitchen's chairs and Darcy went near the fridge.

''You want something honey?''she asked to Bucky.

''No, thanks.'' he answered

Steve looked at his friend, then he looked at Darcy. She was pretty, he couldn't deny it. Her hairs were a bit longer than those of Bucky and they were paler. Her beautiful eyes were looking nervously around her, except when she was with Bucky. She took three glasses from the wardrobe and then pour water from the fridge in it. She came back and gave a glass of water to Sam and Steve. Then, she sat on the chair next to Bucky and she started drinking in her own glass. Nobody talked for one minute.

''Why are you here exactly?'' Darcy asked to Steve and Sam.

''Well, I discovered that my best friend from the 1940s was still alive...So I wanted to, you know, catch up with him, so we could be best friends again...''

''Look, Steve, I understand what you want, but you make me remember HYDRA... I'm sorry to say that but that's the truth... I want to stay here with Darcy. I'm not going anywhere.'' Bucky said.

''Honey, may I talk to you a second?'' Darcy said.

Darcy stood up and she want into Bucky's room, the only place with a door so they could talk in private. Bucky stood up as well and followed her into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter soon! Be patient :P! Review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry if I didn't post this chapter earlier, I had a big week-end. There was a Comiccon in my town this week-end, and I saw two guys disguised like Steve and Bucky... I was fangirling maybe a (little) bit too much... I'm sorry, but Bucky is really hot...**

* * *

><p>Darcy sat on the bed as Bucky closed the door.<p>

''Bucky, I think you and I should go with Steve...'' Darcy said.

''Why? Weren't you the one who lied and said that you didn't know me?'' Bucky replied.

''At first I thought he was going to ruin our life, but... but no. Did you see him? He was looking so happy to see you... I think he wants his best friend back, and I think it would be a good idea that you and him start to be friends again.''

''I'm not his friend. He's friend with the old me... not with me. I am not the same. I'm a killer. Not a soldier like I was.''

''Don't say you're a killer... you're the victim. HYDRA brainwashed you... it's not your fault. Steve would say the same thing.''

Bucky just stared at her.

''I think you, Steve and Sam should all pass a day together, between men.'' Darcy said.

''Where would you go?'' Bucky asked.

''At my aunt house. She'll be pleased to see me. And I'll be happy to see her too.''

''You still a fugitive remember? What if she denounce you?''

Darcy shook her head.

''She won't. She loves me. She will be really happy to see me. Don't worry, I'll be fine.''

She went near him and kissed him as he was about to add something.

''Come on, our guests are waiting.'' she said.

She rapidly escaped the room, Bucky behind her and they sat at the table

''I talked with Bucky'' Darcy said. ''All of you guys should pass a day together... Tomorrow. I'll go at my aunt house tomorrow morning and I'll come back tomorrow night.''

''Aren't you a fugitive? Isn't it... dangerous?'' asked Steve

''I told you it was a bad idea...'' Bucky whispered.

''I'll go at my aunt house and you guys will spend the day together. No one will stop me.''

The guys just look at each other.

''Maybe it's not a bad idea at all...'' sighed Steve.

Bucky sighed.

''We'll talk about it tomorrow.'' Bucky said.

He clearly didn't want her to leave him. Darcy took his metallic hand and she smiled at him.

''Bucky, I swear to you I'll come back.'' she said.

Bucky just stared at the table. Darcy sighed and she started to talk with Steve and Sam. Bucky just looked at them for a few minutes before getting into the conversation. He didn't talk a lot. No one really did. They barely talked for one hour. Then, Darcy proposed to Steve and Sam to sleep here. They both accepted, even if Bucky wasn't really enjoying her idea. She gave blankets and pillows to Steve and Sam. Sam was going to sleep on the couch, and Steve on a mattress. Then, they all went to bed.

Bucky and Darcy were in their bed. Bucky was turning his back at Darcy. She thought he was angry at her. She placed her arm around his chest and kissed him in the neck. Bucky didn't say anything. Darcy kissed his back. No signs.

''Bucky?'' she asked. ''Are you angry at me?''

''No.'' Bucky coldly answered.

Darcy removed the blanket and she passed over Bucky, so she could face him. He didn't look at her. She took his face and made him look at her.

''Bucky, I'm schizophrenic, not stupid. I can see you're not okay. Tell me why.''

''I don't want you to leave me.'' he answered.

Darcy giggled.

''Bucky, I'll be gone for one day.'' she said.

''I know but maybe it's not a good idea for me to pass the day with Steve and Sam... I could lose control and hurt they.'' he said.

''You won't. Trust yourself. Please. Do it for me.''

Bucky look straight into her eyes. He took her face into his hand and gently kissed her.

''What would I do without you?'' he asked.

''You will lonely and sad.'' she answered.

She kissed him back and they both fall asleep into each other arms.

* * *

><p><strong>BUCKY! *fangirling mode activated*...(forgive me)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was 5 o'clock in the morning. Darcy was awake and Bucky was sleeping like a little baby. He had his normal arm around Darcy's waist. Darcy slowly took his arm and moved it, so she could get out of the bed. Bucky didn't wake up. He just groaned in his sleep and took his pillow like if it was Darcy. She slowly put a kiss in his forehead and got out of the bed. She changed herself and got out of the room. She saw that Steve and Sam were both asleep in the living room. She carefully grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil on a table near the couch and she rapidly wrote a note to Bucky to tell him that she was at her aunt's house for the day. She had little kisses at the end of the note and left it on the kitchen table. She was about to leave the place when someone whispered her name.<p>

''Darcy..?''

She turned around and saw that Steve was looking at her.

''What are you doing?'' he whispered

Darcy sighed.

''Bucky won't let me leave this place to go see my aunt. So I decided to leave now. I left him a note. I'll be back tonight.''

She turned around and opened the door. Steve stood up, put a shirt on and followed Darcy out of the apartment.

''I'm giving you a lift.'' he said.

''You don't have to...'' Darcy answered. ''I will walk.''

''No way.'' Steve said.

''I know your story, Captain Rogers: Do you even know how to drive a car? I mean, a modern car?''

''My friend Natasha gave my lessons...'' he said.

Darcy sighed and smirked.

''I'll say yes to the lift only to make you happy.''

Fifteen minutes later, they were in front of the house of Darcy's aunt.

''Thank you Steve.'' Darcy said. ''I'll be back tonight.''

''Your aunt won't mind of you awake her at 5am?'' Steve asked.

''She's probably already awake. Thanks again. Have fun today. Convince Bucky that I'll be fine''

''No problem. Have fun too...''

Darcy got out of the car and went at the door of the looked at her a last time and finally went back at Bucky's little house. Darcy knocked. Like she had said, her aunt was already awake and she opened the door.

''Darcy!'' she almost screamed.

''Hey..'' Darcy said.

Her aunt took her in her arms.

''Oh dear, I'm so happy to see you. Where were you?''

Darcy smiled.

''It's a long story.'' she said.

''Come in and tell me everything!'' her aunt said.

Darcy entered the house and started her story.

Not less than two hours later, Darcy was done with her story. Her aunt's eyes were wide opened.

''I know how it can seem crazy, but it's all true.'' Darcy said.

''Yeah... I bet it is.'' her aunt said.

But unfortunately for Darcy, her aunt wasn't believing a word of her story.

''Mary, do you mind if I go take a power nap? I'm a bit tired.'' Darcy said.

''Of course not! You should take rest. You can use my bed.'' Mary answered.

''Thank you.''

Darcy kissed Mary on the cheek and went upstairs. Mary sighed and took the phone. She composed a number and put the phone on her ears.

''Hi, here's the Whitby Psychiatric Hospital, how can I help you?'' a secretary woman asked.

''Hi, I'm Mary Shay. Darcy Shay is in my house. She sleeping upstairs. Could you please come and get her? She need to go back at the hospital. Her disease is worse than ever.'' Mary said.

''We're sending you someone to go get her. We'll be at your house in fifteen minutes.''

* * *

><p><strong>Darcy's aunt is a heartless b*tch<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I have four f*cking exams Friday... wish me good luck... the only good point about Friday is that I'll eat pizza for dinner and that I'll watch Captain America... **

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Darcy was in Mary's bed. She was sleeping when she started to have a nightmare. She moved a lot and tried to screamed. She didn't have nightmare since Bucky was sleeping beside of her. She suddenly awoke and searched Bucky next to her. She then realized where she was and grumbled. She loved her aunt, but she wanted Bucky. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep when she started to hear people around her. She opened her eyes and saw two men and one woman. They were all bleeding.<p>

''Help us...'' they said.

''NO! Leave me alone!'' Darcy screamed.

She hid herself under the blankets and closed her eyes. She could still hear their voices calling for help, but she was trying to focused on Bucky's face in her mind. The voices were slowly fading away when she heard a little voice saying her name.

''Darcy...'' said the little voice.

Darcy moved the blankets and just saw Kelly.

''What..?'' Darcy asked.

''Run...'' Kelly said.

Darcy just stared at her. Suddenly, the door opened and three men entered the room. Before Darcy could realize what was going on, two of them grab her by the arms. She realized they were real. Darcy screamed and tried to move, but she was too weak. She was trying to free herself when she saw Mary in the door frame, on of her hand on her mouth.

''Mary!'' Darcy shrieked.

''It's for your good darling...'' Mary said.

Suddenly, one of the men put a syringe in her arm. Darcy tried to move, but suddenly, she felt tired. She started sobbing.

''Bucky...'' she whispered. ''Bucky... I want Bucky..''

''Darling, Bucky's not real...'' Mary said.

Before Darcy could add something, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up in a white room. She was in a bed. Darcy looked around her and she started sobbing. She was back in her little room, in the hospital, the one she had escaped before she met Bucky... She just cried and called for Bucky. Suddenly, the door opened and one man and two women entered the little room.<p>

''Darcy, my dear...'' said one of the women. ''We missed you a lot... Where were you?''

''Leave me alone...'' Darcy said.

''Darcy, you remember me?'' the man said.

Of course she remembered her ''personal psychologist'', the Dr. Wilson. The Dr. Wilson was a good psychologist and he was always nice with his patients. But he was too stupid to really help Darcy with her disease.

Darcy nodded.

''I want Bucky.'' she said coldly.

''My dear, your aunt told me about him. Darcy, I think that Bucky, Steve and Sam are not real.'' he said.

''Liar! Of course there are real... I've spent one month with Bucky! How could he not be real?''

''You told your aunt you were about to throw yourself off the bridge when he arrived. I think that it was your subconscious that created him, because one part of you didn't you to jump. I know that guy Steve... he's Captain America... same for the other guy, Falcon... and for the Winter Soldier... when the incident in D.C happened, you saw them at the TV... your subconscious needed heroes... so you just made them real, in your head.''

Darcy giggled.

''How would you explained that I've spent the month with him, in a house I didn't know before... he bought food at the grocery.. if he wasn't real, I'll probably be dead by now...'' she said.

''Except if you unconsciously became Bucky... that would explain everything...'' Wilson said.

''You know nothing. I'm not Bucky...''

''Well, we'll find out soon. Take some rest.''

The doctor wanted to put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her, but Darcy just moved so he couldn't touch her.

''Bucky will come and get me...'' she said.

''Just, of course he will.'' Dr. Wilson said.

He just turned around and left, leaving Darcy alone with her fears.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your reviews!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Dr Wilson and Sam don't have link... they're not from the same family... just saying. **

* * *

><p>When Bucky woke up at 8am, he almost strangled Steve to have let Darcy go. But he read her note and finally told himself that maybe it was going to be a nice day. He couldn't be more wrong.<p>

Steve and him were taking breakfast in the kitchen while Sam was watching the news.

''Tell me about my old life... We were friends in the old days, right?.'' Bucky asked to Steve.

''Yeah... you were the best friend I could have: you were always there when I needed you, like when my parents died and when other guys were kicking my ass... before I became like this, with all the muscles, you were really popular with the girls... every girls at school and in the town wanted to be yours... and I was always alone. You were always saying that you would find the perfect girl... who knew it would happen, but 70 years later...''

Bucky smiled.

''Yeah, I couldn't live without Darcy...'' he said.

''I guess that's true...'' Steve said.

''Euuh guys, you should watch that...'' Sam said.

He mounted the volume of the TV. They were showing a picture of Darcy and a reporter was talking.

''This night the young woman Darcy Shay has been returned to the hospital she was in. After one month, this girl went to see her aunt. Mary Shay saw that her disease was worst than ever, so she called to hospital and they went to get her. Now, she's back where she belongs.''

''Shit!'' Bucky said. '''I knew it! It was a bad idea to let her go...''

He stood up and grabbed his coat.

''Where are you going?'' Steve asked.

''I'm gonna get her.'' Bucky answered.

''And you're just going to enter the hospital and asked for Darcy? Give me a minute, I have a plan.''

Steve took his cellphone and call someone.

''Nat, am I bothering you?'' he asked.

''Not for the moment. Is there a problem? Did you find Bucky?'' Natasha asked.

''Yes, I've found him. But we need to get someone out of a hospital. The Whitby psychiatric hospital. Could you hack the system or something like that?''

''Of course. Who do you want to see out? And... why, exactly?''

''Darcy Shay. It's a long story, but to make it short, she's the 'friend' of Buck.''

''The 'friend' or girlfriend?''

''Nat, please, I'm going to call you back as soon as she'll be out. I'll give you more information after.''

''Deal. I've just hacked their computers: Mrs. Shay is being transferred at a SHIELD facility. That's okay?''

''Perfect. Thanks.''

Steve hung up.

''We're good to go.''

Sam, Bucky and him left as fast as lightning.

* * *

><p>Darcy was in her bed. She was in the fetal position, eyes closed. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned her head. She saw a woman with long blond hair and green eyes. Darcy had seen this woman before. Six times. She was reminding her of her sister, so Darcy had called her Ashley. The woman wasn't talking a lot, but when she was there, it was to comfort Darcy. Kelly was a good friend of Darcy, even if she was young, but she was more like a little sister. Darcy needed someone to take care of her. So 'Ashley' was there when Darcy really needed her.<p>

''Do you think Bucky's going to come and get me?''she asked to Ashley.

''Bucky would give his life to you. He'll come.'' Ashley said.

Darcy just closed her eyes as Ashley was slowly touching her hair.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is long... but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Steve, Sam and Bucky arrived at the hospital half an hour later. They went to see a secretary sitting behind a desk.<p>

''Hi, we are here for Darcy Shay.'' Steve said.

The secretary rose an eye and looked closely at the three guy in front of her.

''We are from SHIELD... Darcy is being transferred...'' Steve said.

''Let me check that.'' the woman said.

The woman wrote the name of Darcy on the computer. Her eyes opened wide.

''You're right... she's being transferred... But her aunt don't know about that... let me call her.'' she said.

''Why don't you call her parents?'' Steve asked.

''They won't come... the legal tutor of Darcy his her aunt since six years...''

Bucky clenched his fists. The secretary took the phone to call Mary. Bucky was slowly walking toward her, ready to stop her from calling the woman who had put his love here. But Steve stopped him before he could hurt someone. The woman talked at bit with Mary on the phone.

''Okay.'' the woman said and hung up.

''She'll be here in fifteen minutes.'' she said to Steve.

''Thanks.'' Steve said.

He turned around, followed by Sam, and went to sit on chairs near the door. Bucky approached the woman.

''Could I see her?'' Bucky asked.

''I'm sorry Sir, but she really unstable... she could hurt you.'' the woman answered.

''But...'' Bucky started.

''James, don't. Please, come here.'' Steve said.

Bucky glared at him, but he obeyed and went to sit next to him.

''I don't think her aunt will accept to let her leave this place...'' Bucky grumbled to Steve.

''Bucky, whatever you're thinking about, it's not a good idea.'' Steve answered.

''Let's bring Darcy out of here.''

''No. I'll talk with her aunt. We'll manage to get Darcy out of here: in a legal way. More or less..''

Bucky grumbled, in disagree with Steve.

Fifteen minutes later, Mary arrived. She went to see the secretary to ask what was going on. Bucky, Steve and Sam stood up and went near her.

''She's being transferred?'' Mary asked. ''That's impossible. Who asked that?

''Us, ma'am.'' Steve said. ''We are from SHIELD, and we had the order to bring Darcy with her.''

Mary looked at them closely, but she didn't seem to recognize one of them. Bucky had cut his hair, Sam's face haven't been shown on TV, and Steve haven't shaved for a while. And Mary wasn't a fan of superheros.

''What's SHIELD?'' she asked.

''We are from the government... kind of.''

''What's going on? Oh hello Mary.'' Dr. Wilson said.

''Doctor! Tell them they can't bring Darcy with them!'' Mary said.

The doctor looked at them as well. Bucky was ready to punch everyone in the room to go get Darcy if they were finding out who they really were. But luckily for them, Dr Wilson had forgotten his glasses in one of his patient room, and his eyes weren't that good. And the secretary, maybe she was just stupid.

''We have the order to bring Darcy with us.'' Sam stepped into the conversation. ''We won't left until we have her.''

The doctor went behind the desk with the secretary to see the computer.

''These men are right. She's being transferred. I'm sorry Mary, it's an order from the... government.''

''You can't let them do that! She's your patient!'' Mary said.

''Will I be able to see her again?'' the doctor asked.

''No, I'm sorry. She has spent ten years here, with you, and her disease got worst. I'm not saying that you're not a good doctor, but maybe you're not the one for Darcy.'' Steve said.

''Why do you take her with you exactly?'' Mary asked.

Steve thought about an answer, but Bucky talked faster.

''She escaped from here once. She'll be able to do it a second time. We are bringing her where she won't be able to escape. Don't worry, she'll be alright.'' he said.

''Will I be able to see her again?'' Mary asked.

''It will be her choice, ma'am.'' Steve said.

''Jennifer, go get Darcy, please.'' Dr Wilson said.

''Yes Sir.'' the secretary said.

She left. Bucky's heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to get out of his chest.

Two minutes later, even of it seemed like two hours for Bucky, Darcy arrived. Bucky had to control himself. He wanted to go see her and take her in his arms, but it would blow their covers. He just looked at her, a smile on his face.

When Darcy saw him, she almost run at him, but she thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea. So she just looked at them.

''These men are going to bring you to another place, Darcy. You'll see another doctor there.'' Dr Wilson said.

Darcy just nodded.

''Darcy darling, please tell me I'll be able to see you!'' Mary said.

''No.'' Darcy said. ''Mary, I love you, you know that, but... maybe I need to start over again... I'm sorry. And I was trusting you, but you betrayed me.''

''For your security! Darcy, be realist...''

''No.. I just.. don't want to see you. Goodbye Mary. I'll call you when I'll get out of the hospital.''

She rapidly hugged her and went near the men.

''Thanks.'' Steve said. ''We'll take care of her.''

Then, they rapidly left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please forgive me, I know I haven't post a chapter since a while, I'm so sorry!**

* * *

><p>Bucky, Darcy, Steve and Sam got in the car. As soon as the door were closed, Darcy jumped on Bucky and kissed him. Steve quickly started the car and took the road, while Darcy and Bucky were kissing on the backseat. Darcy was on Bucky, her hands taking his face so he couldn't break their kiss.<p>

''Please, could you wait until we're back at your house? And attach your security belts.'' Sam said. '' You're going to be badly hurt if we have an accident.

Both of them groaned in disappointment, but they listened to him and sat correctly on the seat before attaching their security belts.

''Thank you!'' Darcy screamed. ''Thank you to have come to my rescue...''

''You really thought we were going to let you there?'' asked Bucky.

''Maybe...''

''Darcy, I love you more than everything else.'' Bucky said.

He took her hand and kissed it. Darcy smiled.

''Me too Bucky. And I won't let them take me away from you again. Never.''

As Bucky and Darcy were enjoying their reunion, Steve called Natasha.

''Thanks Nat, Darcy's out and we didn't have to start a fight.'' he said.

''Are you driving?'' she asked. ''It's dangerous you know.''

''Nat, please.'' Steve said.

''I'm joking. So, what are you doing now?''

Steve looked at Darcy and Bucky.

''I think we're going to go at Bucky's house for now. I'll see what they want to do after.'' he said.

''Okay. Steve, just... just be carefull. I have a bad feeling.'' she said.

''About what?''

''I was thinking... maybe you're not the only ones to want the Winter Sol... Bucky.''

''HYDRA?''

''Yeah... just be carefull.''

''Always.''

Steve hung up.

''You said you were going to see what we want after... after what exactly?'' Bucky asked.

''Well, I thought that maybe you could come with us...''

''You really think we're going to come with you?'' Bucky asked.

''Bucky, it will be good for you...'' Steve started.

But Steve couldn't finish his sentence. A man arrived in front of the car and Steve hadn't been fast enough to stop the car. They hit the man and the body flew two meters further.

''Holy shit!'' yelled Sam.

Darcy had taken Bucky's hand and she was squeezing it. Steve rapidly parked the car on the roadside. Everyone got out of the car, Bucky and Darcy included. Steve and Sam went to get the man in the middle of the road. They brought him near the car. The man had probably broken bones, and there was blood everywhere. But he was still conscious.

''Man, I'm so sorry.'' Steve said. ''We are taking you to the hospital.''

''Nooo..'' the man said with a weird voice. ''I'm gonna be fine.''

''Sir, you're hurt.'' Sam said.

''Let me.''

Steve and Sam wanted to take the man to put him in the car, but the man... growled. He really growled. And suddenly, three claws got out of his hands.

''Don't touch me.'' the man screamed.

Darcy looked closely at the man. She saw that his bones were slowly repairing... and all the cut he had has well. Two minutes later, the man was looking completely fine. He stood up and looked at them.

''Man, we should really bring you to the hospital.'' Steve said.

''I. Am. Fine.'' the man said with a deep voice, almost meanly.

''Steve, give up man.'' Bucky said. ''He's fine.''

The man stared at every one of them and left.

''Who was that?'' Darcy asked.

''I have an idea... but it's complicated...'' Steve said. '' Come on, let's go.''

Darcy looked a last time at the direction where the man was gone and got back in the car.

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you hadn't guess yet, the man Steve hit with his car was Wolverine. Thanks to AuthorDude99, you gave me the idea, because I actually never thought that he was from Canada... and no, I didn't have any other idea to include Logan in my story, because in the next chapter, something will happen and... yeah so I hope the crossover wasn't too silly...<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy this chapter! Also, thanks for your reviews. :D**

* * *

><p>When they arrived at home, Darcy asked about the man, but Steve refused to answer. She finally asked if they could get out of the house. They went in a park, walked and talked. They even had a snack at a little restaurant. Darcy didn't care about the people who were looking at her suspiciously... she was with her friends and her love. And she thought nobody could hurt her anymore... that was what she thought.<p>

It was the in the middle of the night. Darcy was sleeping in Bucky's arm. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her arm. She opened her eyes. She couldn't the person in front of her, but because of her short height, she guessed it was Kelly.

''What?'' Darcy asked.

''Darcy, get out of here...'' Kelly said.

''Why?''

But Kelly didn't have the time to explain the big window in their room broke. Bucky awoke up in a start. He didn't have the time to move that HYDRA agents appeared and jumped on him and Darcy.

''BUCKY!'' Darcy screamed.

''DARCY!''' he yelled too.

He started fighting. Darcy was trying to escape from the two men that were holding her. She screamed. Bucky punched a man in the face. He jumped on one of the two guys that were holding Darcy, but two men jumped on him. Suddenly, Steve and Sam entered the room and helped Bucky with the HYDRA's agents. Once all the bad guys were down, Darcy ran in Bucky's arms.

''Who was that!?'' she asked.

''HYDRA...'' Bucky grumbled.

''We need to leave. Now.'' Steve said.

Bucky grabbed a bag and put clothes in it. Darcy looked in the living room. There was three men on the floor, who had probably attacked Steve and Sam. Bucky grabbed Darcy's hand and walked out of the room, followed by Steve and Sam. They got out of the house and ran at Steve's car. They entered the car and Steve took his cellphone as Sam looked around to see if they were safe.

''Nat? It's Steve.'' Steve said.

''Is everyone okay?'' she just asked with a tired voice.

''Yeah. Yu were right. HYDRA found us.''

''Where are you going?''

''At the Avengers Tower.''

''Okay, meet you there.''

''You're not in New York?''

''No. But I'll be there in three hours.''

''Us in six. Will you be able to hack the system of the customs? Sam and I have our passports, but I'm not sure Bucky and Darcy have theirs.''

''Of course. See you later.''

Nat hung up. Bucky was holding Darcy in his arms when he felt something on her right arm. It was a liquid.

''Darcy, are you hurt?'' he asked. ''Steve, open the lights!''

Steve opened the light in the car. Sam and Bucky looked at Darcy while Steve was looking nervously the road. There was blood on her arm.

''First aid kit under my seat.'' Steve said.

Bucky looked under Steve's seat and took the first aid kit. He searched for something to clean the blood. There was a cut on Darcy's arm. A big one.

''Does it hurts..?'' Sam asked.

''I didn't know I was hurt... but now that I know it, yes, yes it hurts.'' Darcy said with a nervous voice ''It burns!''

Bucky cleaned her cut and put a bandage on it.

''Thanks...'' she said.

Bucky kissed her.

''Will we be safe at the Avengers tower?'' Bucky asked.

''Yes.'' Steve answered.

Bucky took Darcy in his arms and put a kiss in her hair.

''I'm so sorry...'' Bucky said. ''I'm so sorry...''

''Don't be. Please, don't be.'' Darcy said.

She looked at his terrified face and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Direction: Avengers Tower!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It took almost three hours before they arrived at the customs. Luckily for them, the man who took care of them was a big fan of Captain America, and he didn't ask a lot of questions to them, except that he asked for an autograph. Natasha had managed to make Darcy go in the USA without a lot of difficulties.<p>

''Thanks to Natasha...'' Sam said a bit later. ''Without her, Darcy would probably still be in that hospital.''

''She's awesome.'' Steve said. ''Darcy will like her, I'm pretty sure.''

Darcy just nodded and fell asleep in Bucky's arms.

When she woke up, Darcy realized she was in New York. She was amazed by how huge and cool the city was. They arrived at the Avengers Tower, that she easily recognize because of the big 'A' on it. Steve went to park the car in a driveway under the tower. They got out of the car and entered the tower. In the hall, there was some people. Maria Hill was there. She saw the crew and went to see them.

''Rogers, Wilson.'' She said.

She looked at Bucky and recognized him.

''Barnes.'' she said.

She then looked at Darcy, that was holding Bucky's hand.

''And you are?'' she asked.

''Darcy Shay.'' Darcy answered.

''I'm Maria Hill, I work for Stark Industries.''

''Maria, where's Natasha?'' Steve asked.

''At your floor.''

''Thanks. Come on.''

Steve went in an elevator, followed by the others. All the Avengers had their own floor of the tower. Thor had the highest one, because Stark thought he was going to be happy near the sky. Clint had the floor under his, because he was happier when he was higher, even if he wasn't often at the Stark Tower. The floor of Steve was just after. The elevator stopped at his floor. Natasha was looking outside, ear a window.

''Steve!'' she said she saw him.

She rapidly walked at him and went to kiss his cheek.

''I'm glad you still alive.'' she said. ''Sam, good to see you again.''

''Same thing.'' Sam answered.

Then, she looked at Bucky with a look of... fear? Anger? Darcy couldn't tell.

''Зимний солдат'' Natasha said in russian to Bucky.

''Вы черная вдова'' Bucky answered.

''В самом деле, я являюсь. позвоните мне Наташа''

''И позвони мне Баки''

They stared at each other for a while. Natasha was mentally killing him for what he had done to her, even if she knew he was just a victim.

''Guys, we don't speak russian...'' Sam said.

''Then go learn it.'' Natasha said.

She then looked at Darcy.

''Darcy Shay... Nice to finally meet you.'' she said.

''Yeah.. nice to meet you too.''

''She's hurt...'' Steve said. ''You think you can do something for her before it get worse?''

''Of course. Follow me Darcy.''

Darcy looked at Bucky. She kissed him, creating an awkward moment where nobody talked, and followed Natasha in the bathroom of Steve. Darcy sat on the toilet as Natasha opened the cabinet under the sink. Darcy slowly removed the bandage. There as no more blood, but the cut still really red.

''That's a big cut...'' Natasha said.

''Can you do something for me...?'' Darcy asked.

''Sure. Who did that to you?''

''I have no idea... one of the HYDRA agents that attacked us... or someone else...''

Natasha took some medical things. She knelt near Darcy and took a needle and thread to do stitches. Darcy wince when she saw it.

''You're going to need some stitches'' Natasha said.

She clean the cut again and start making the stitches. Darcy was squeezing her lips.

''Does it hurt?'' Natasha asked.

''Yeas...'' Darcy said in a breath.

''I'm sorry...''

Natasha became silent.

''Tell me, how did you met Bucky?'' she asked.

Darcy smiled and told her story... for the third listened to her and asked some questions. Steve was right: Darcy liked Natasha. And Natasha seemed to like Darcy as well. Natasha was like Ashley: A big sister that'll do everything for her.

**Conversation between Nat and Buck for those who doesn't speak russian:**

''The winter soldier...''

''And you're the Black Widow...''

''Indeed, I am. But call me Natasha.''

''And call me Bucky.''


End file.
